Brotherhood Camping Trip
by Soul Reaver
Summary: A pointless fanfic. The Brotherhood go out on a camping trip and some zany antics ensue when they discover they are camping in Sleepy Hollow...


Brotherhood Camping Trip  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men Evolution characters in this fanfic.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ow, watch it with that tent pole Fred." Lance shouted as he and the rest of the Brotherhood unloaded the supplies from the jeep, "I hope you didn't eat all the food either."  
  
"Yeah, you've already done it three times." Tabby said, "That equals about four stops at four roadside convenience stores."  
  
"What's in this case?" Toad complained, dragging a big black case from the car.  
  
"It's my guitar." Lance said, "For some campfire singing."  
  
"Oh no, we gotta hear terrible songs about Lance mooning over Kitty for a weekend! I think I'll head back to Bayville." Pietro said, zipping down the trail and crashing into a sign.  
  
The sign read Sleepy Hollow "Lance! Toad! Guys! Pack the jeep! Pack the jeep! This place is cursed!!!!" Pietro yelled.  
  
"Cursed?" Lance said, "I must be cursed, less than five minutes here and you guys start annoying me."  
  
"But Lance! Isn't Sleepy Hollow where the Headless Horseman lives?" Pietro shouted.  
  
"Headless Horseman? Pietro you must be out of your mind, the Headless Horseman is just a stupid little story." Lance said.  
  
"But I swear! The Headless Horseman's gonna kill us all tonight!" Pietro shouted.  
  
"You can outrun that headless demon Pietro, it's okay." Lance said.  
  
They squared the campsite away as best they could and by the time they did it was dark. Lance started to play a few tunes on his beat up, badly out of tune guitar. "AAAGGH!" Pietro said, "I can't stand it any more! I'll take the Headless Horseman over this crap any day!"  
  
"Fine be that way." Lance said as Pietro left the campfire circle.  
  
"Do you think that was smart, Lance, yo?" Toad said.  
  
"Yeah, I doubt that anything's gonna harm Pietro…" Fred replied.  
  
That's when they heard a horrible blood-curdling scream. They all ran out to the woods, Todd grabbing Lance's guitar. They saw Pietro standing there, paler than the underside of a flounder. "G-guys, the headless horseman! I saw him! He was after me!!!!"  
  
Tabby thought this was a great opportunity for a prank. She pulled her sweater over her head and said, "RAR! I'm the headless horseman!"  
  
Pietro nearly died with fright, turning to a bleach white shade. "Headless monster! Headless monster!" Toad shouted, hopping up and down.  
  
WHAM! He smashed Tabby over the head with the guitar. Lance took one look at his now ruined guitar, "Urk!" he said, and slapping his forehead and making several inarticulate growls and grunts.  
  
Meanwhile, the "Headless Horseman" removed his cape. Evan Daniels pulled off the costume. "Oh man, that look on Pietro' face was priceless!" he said, "Jean did you get that on tape?"  
  
"Yeah." Jean replied, laughing. The other X-men came out of the bushes, helping Daniels with his prank on the Brotherhood.  
  
"Yeah, and like, Lance's little groaning about his guitar was funny too." Kitty replied.  
  
"No, I like the fact that Tabby got nailed over the head." Kurt laughed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Brotherhood drove off in their jeep the next morning. "I didn't sleep a wink last night." Fred said, "I kept dreaming of he headless horseman."  
  
"At least Tabby slept well." Toad replied.  
  
"No Toad, she was unconscious because you hit her over the head with a guitar." Lance said.  
  
Tabby had a monster-sized ice pack on her head. "Hey, at least you stopped singing about Kitty."  
  
"Pietro shut up! At least I wasn't running away from a bedtime story. 'AAAGGH! The headless horseman! Run guys! RUUUNNN!'" Lance replied, making a perfect impression of Pietro's voice.  
  
"I do not sound like that!" Pietro protested.  
  
"Do so!" Lance replied.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do so!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do so!"  
  
They fought all the way home about one thing or another. And when they finally reached the house, they all crashed out on the floor.  
  
The End. 


End file.
